SLEEPING BEAUTY! Naruto version
by crashandcry
Summary: SLEEPING BEAUTY! naruto style. SasuNaru/ShikaIno OneShot.Shounenai. Mild Swearing.


**Hey everybody!! (:**

**I've been SOOOOO dead for like, so long. so haha, sorry. :x**

**ok, so this is like ANOTHER fairytale parody.**

**This time, it's SLEEPING BEAUTY. :\**

**lol, after stoning for so long i think i forgotten how to write a fanfic. LOLs**

**But i still hope you guys will enjoy this one. (:**

**Hit it babe ;D**

* * *

_Cast:_

_King - Shikamaru_

_Queen - Ino_

_Sleeping Beauty - Naruto_

_Prince - Sasuke_

_Frog - Tobi_

_12th Wise Person - Gaara_

_13th Wise Person - Orochimaru_

_Old Woman - Tsunade_

* * *

"Shikamaruuuuu kunnn" A seductive voice could be heard coming from King Shikamaru's bedroom. Queen Ino was sitting up on the bed gently stroking his leg, trying to be as sexy as she could.

Failing to do so, King Shikamaru gave a grunt and pushed her away. "God, you're sooo annoying." He grumbled and let his body fall onto the bed. A few minutes later, he started snoring.

Queen Ino stared at him in disbelief. "but.. but.." She started. "but I WANT A CHILD!" She screamed. The king merely groaned and shifted into a new sleeping position. "Well too bad for you then.." He muttered.

The same thing went on for many nights.

Years later, the royal was still childless.

Queen Ino was having a nice, warm bubblebath in the Castle's 33rd toilet.

"Ooohh so CUUTE! quacky quacky, i loooooove you" She cooed at her rubber duck. "Vroom vroooom!" Pretending that the (poor, tortured) duck was a racing car, she lifted it high in the air and came down the water with a big splash.

Suddenly, a green frog appeared out of nowhere and spoke to her. "RIBBIT! RIBBIT! I am TOBI! the wondrous, magnificent, oh so amazing FROGGIE!! behold my awesomeness!!" It ribbit(ed).

"EW!! Its a self-obssessed, egoistic slimeball!" Queen Ino squealed and tried to swat Tobi away with her quacky quacky- i mean, rubber duck.

Dodging her crazy attacks, Tobi made a face at her and told her something that he was sure will make her stop. "Your wish shall be fulfilled, before a year has gone by, you shall have a daughter!" He exclaimed.

The queen stopped in her tracks and gaped at the small frog. "how did you..." But before she could finish her question, Tobi disappeared.

* * *

Unbelievably, what the egoistic slimeball said came true, and after 3 months passed, Queen Ino had a little baby. It was the cutest baby, she had ever seen, and even King Shikamaru was impressed.

After a few tantrums, Queen Ino managed to force the king into holding a grand feast. Their relatives, friends and aquaintances were invited. Even the 12 Wise People could come!

Actually... There were 13 Wise People. But because the 13th Wise Person, called Orochimaru, had some 'problems' so horribly disgusting, He wasn't invited.

Haha, Orochimaru. Haha.

* * *

The feast was held on the 6th of May.

It was a splendid occasion, and the great hall of the castle was bustling with excitement as every busybody pushed themselves through the crowd just to take a look at the special baby.

"Oh, this is SOOO fun! Isn't it FUN dear?" Queen Ino shrieked happily. Her husband reluctantly tried to act joyful. "Hurray." He sighed.

But just as she was going to tell him off, the Royal Nurse tapped her on the shoulder. "psssst." She whispered loudly. Making sure she got the Queen's attention, the Nurse told her the news. "The child's not a girl.. It's a BOY."

_What the..? _Queen Ino looked like she was about to explode. "bloody frog." She mumbled. And she was going to name her baby Sally too!

"Ah well. I guess i shall call him... Naruto." She decided.

Soon, there was the blowing of loud trumpets, and the 12 Wise People walked in. One by one, they said their blessings to Naruto. One gave virtue, another handsome-ness and so on.

But right after the 11th Wise Person finished blessing the child, the 13th Wise Person burst into the room, swearing for all his worth.

"You BASTARDS! Why didn't you invite me? Am i so detestable?!" Orochimaru screeched.

King Shikamaru yawned. "We just don't want to invite you because we're afraid your pedophilic ways will rub off on our child.Go away." He explained curtly.

Angry, Orochimaru cursed under his breath and shouted in a loud voice, so that everyone could hear him. "Your son shall in his fifteenth year prick himself with a spindle, and fall into a deep sleep for 10 years!"

The rest of the Wise People gasped.

Queen Ino screamed.

"We have a son?" King Shikamaru asked innocently.

A random person from the crowd chuckled. "For a wise person like you, you SURE give lousy punishments."

"FINE! 50 years then!" Orochimaru hissed.

Another idiot opened his big mouth. "HAH! And i thought Barney was lame. LOSER!"

Fed up, the 13th Wise Person made his decision. "YOUR SON WILL FALL INTO A DEEP SLEEP OF 100 YEARS. GOOD. BYE." He yelled and left in a huff.

Some concerned people cried in sadness, while some random losers simply "lol".

"WAIT!" Everybody turned to look at a redhead called Gaara. "I have yet to bless the child you noobs." He said in exasperation.

Queen Ino jumped for joy. This Wise Person was going to be her baby's saviour!

Gaara cleared his throat. "I bless this child," Everybody looked at him in hope. "That he will kill that pedophile when he wakes up after a 100 years." He finished. Everybody sweatdropped.

* * *

Queen Ino gave orders to every servant in the castle to get rid of all the spindles. Meanwhile, King Shikamaru was still lazing about, making the excuse that he did not know what a spindle was and might accidentally burn Naruto, thinking that he was a spindle.

On Naruto's 15th birthday, the king and queen were not at home, and Naruto was left alone in the castle.

Making full use of his new found freedom, the blonde explored the castle and went to rooms that he never ventured to before.

At last, he came to the highest tower, where he found a little wooden door. The door knob was rusty, and when Naruto opened it, the hinges creaked loudly. Inside the small room, there was an Old Woman named Tsunade. She was with her spindle, busily spinning her flax.

"Howdy partner! How's your doosy-doo day?" Naruto greeted her.

(Naruto was seen surfing the internet on how to speak cowboy language the day before)

Tsunade clicked her tongue. "I don't understand a word you're saying boy. You want to spin?" She asked.

Naruto nodded his head. His gaze rested upon the shiny spindle tip. "OOOOH!" He exclaimed. "What does THIS thing do?" He wondered aloud, and pressed his finger on the sharp tip.

Obviously, he got pricked. The moment the bloody oozed out of the small wound, Orochimaru's curse began and Naruto collapsed on a bed that was also in the room.

Soon, many things started happening.

The old woman mysteriously vanished, and the moment anyone set foot in the castle instantly found themselves asleep. The king and Queen also were affected by the curse, and fell asleep. (much to the delight of King Shikamaru)

So nothing else moved in the castle after that, as everybody was sound asleep.

However, the only thing that was still up and moving were the prickly thorns that kept growing round the castle becoming higher every year, until it finally covered the entire castle.

* * *

After many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many years later, a king's son came again to the country.

He heard an old man talking about the thorn hedge, and that a castle was said to stand behind it in which a wonderfully beautiful youth, named Naruto, had been asleep for a hundred years.

The prince's name was Sasuke. He was one of the finest lads in his country, and the bravest. No matter how much the old man tried to talk him out of it, Sasuke wanted to try cutting through the thorny hedge surrounding the castle and rescue Naruto.

By this time, a hundred years have passed, and you know what that means! IT's time for Naruto to wake up! yipeeee! LOLs.

Sasuke approached the thorn hedge and did his best to tear them apart.

However, he didn't manage to, and all he got were cuts and bruises from the thorns.

Annoyed, the prince proceeded to take the easiest way out. "KATON! GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" And he burned the whole thorn hedge down. Poor, poor things.

He entered the castle with great caution, and walked further and further in, until he reached the great hall, where he saw the King and Queen propped up on their thrones sleeping.

At last, he arrived at the highest tower. There the Sleeping Beauty lay. So beautiful, so majestic, so- "hyrmmpphh... More gravy... hyrrhrhrhh..." Naruto snored loudly.

Sasuke slapped his forehead. Slowly advancing towards the body, he kneeled down before the bed.

He mentally prepared himself before lowering down his head to kiss Naruto.

"HRROORGGHH... zzzz." Naruto let out one very big snore, almost choking himself. Sasuke dropped his head to his arm. _No way in hell can i do this. _He sweatdropped. After a moment of hesitation, he was ready.

_Okay Sasuke... think happy thoughts! HAPPY THOUGHTS! _Sasuke calmed himself down and kissed Naruto.

After 5 agonizing seconds, Sasuke lifted his head and watched as the Sleeping Beauty opened his sea-blue eyes. "Argh... mummy, i don't wanna go to school" Naruto yawned.

The prince whacked him in the head. "Dobe, I'm not your mother and you're not going to school. Now get up!" He said irritably.

Naruto reluctantly got up from the bed, rubbing his tired eyes. Realizing that he survived 100 years without eating or drinking but only sleeping, he rejoiced. "IM ALIVE!! HAALLEELUUJAAHH!" The blonde cried.

Sasuke glared at him. "Oh brother." He regretted everything he had just done.

* * *

**wh00ts!! I DID IT!!**

**I FINISHED A FANFIC AFTER 32456786543214 YEARS!!**

**hooo la la, hooo leh leh. LOLs.**

**FYI, Sasuke didnt marry Naruto. (oh PLEASE.**

**which idiot would marry THAT idiot?)**

**so. haahha! thank you everybodehhh!**

**lolololols. im bored. (:**


End file.
